Bella Swan & The Cullen Boys
by Surfchick14
Summary: Being an army brat sucks. Bella is used to moving but she drew the line at Sweden, so her parents have arranged for her to stay with the Cullen's and their 7 boys. 7 boys and a house full of testosterone, it can't be that hard? AH ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to S.M. I'm just borrowing her characters

#Roughly based on the novel "_Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys_" by Kate Brian

* * *

**Army brat (noun):**

**1. The child of a career officer of the United States army.**

* * *

~ O ~

**Bella Swan & the Cullen Boys**

**Prologue  
**

"Your kidding right."

"Why would we joke about this Isabella."

"Renee please."

"I'm n-not going."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Enough of your nonsense, we're going and that's final."

"This isn't the military, you can't just o-order me around."

"You. Are. Going."

"No. I'm. Not."

"Stop being disrespectful and listen Isabella." Renee and Charlie stood tall towering over me, her index finger pointing threateningly in front of my face.

"It'll be the last time Bellie, I promise."

"Yeah, t-that's what you said the l-last time," I muttered underneath my breath. "What did you say Isabella." Renee asked rhetorically.

"Nothing. You s-said that the last time, then what we'll move again, I'm s-sick of moving C-dad. I want to be able to experience a n-normal teenage life, which includes staying long enough to make friends, going on dates, prom..." I cup my hands around my temple, there's no point arguing against them, they always win.

"Bella..." I watch as Charlie sighs and rubs his face with his palms. I can't help but notice that he's got bags underneath his eyes and he's still wearing his wrinkled army uniform.

"Can't I stay with Emily? Paul's left for college so they have a spare room and I'm sure her parents won't mind." I could hear the desperation straining in my voice. "Isabella, stop being rude and go to your room to pack now!"

Groaning I trudge to my room slamming the door close loudly. I wince at my theatrical behaviour and at the last moment I quickly open my door and shout out sorry before gently closing the door and flopping onto my bed.

That was the bad thing about having parents who were very dedicated to the U.S. Army, whilst everyone my age was making friends and doing 'normal'stuff, I was being transferred to Italy, Russia, Australia, Africa, France... I'm what you call an army brat. Wherever my parents got transferred I wasn't far behind them.

Charlie's parents also came from the army, so it wasn't surprising he followed his father's footsteps. When Charlie was in his first year of a General, Renee had just joined the army as a nurse. A year later they started dating, 2 years later they got married in a small chapel in Norway and 1 year later they had me. Being the only child and having both parents coming from the army they had very low tolerance for bad behaviour and only expected the best.

Don't get me wrong being an army brat had its advantages, but it got tiresome after a while.

A knock startled me from my thoughts, as I watched Charlie's head pop from the side of the door.

"Is it safe to come in?" I nod my head and lean against my headboard watching as he carefully manoeuvres himself around my messy room until he reaches my bed.

"I understand why you're angry Bellie, I remember when I was your age and my parents made me move around the country. I hated it... That's why I've got a proposition for you." I snapped my head towards Charlie, "Does that mean I can stay with Emily?" I asked excitedly, Charlie shakes his head.

"Then what..."

"Do you remember the Cullen's?" I roll my eyes, how could you not remember the Cullen's, now that was an experience that I am never looking forward to doing with them again.

I was 6 when we went camping for the first time with the Cullen's. I was the only girl there and the boys had no choice but to let me play with them. Lets just say I think we did more fighting and crying then actual camping, mosquitoes and leeches aren't exactly appealing to a 6 year old. It's safe to say that was our first and last camping trip. That was also the last time I saw the Cullen's.

"I'll take that as a yes." Charlie smirked.

"No offense dad, but how could you not remember them. It's sort of hard to forget." I reply dryly.

"They seem to do that to people aye. Well you remember Carlisle and Esme, they've volunteered for you to stay with them as long as you like. That's if you want to of course, but the offers there. You have the end of the day to decide so if I don't get a reply I'm guessing that you're coming with us." I sat there weighing my options. "Where do they live again?" I ask.

"Fork, Washington. I spent half my childhood there up until college, best years of my life." Charlie smiles fondly at the memory. Sometimes its hard to imagine how Charlie and Renee ever got married, she's uptight and he's... not. Although outside of the house he's direct and stern, like a General.

"So let me get this straight, I can't stay with Emily but I can stay with the Cullen's until I graduate instead of going to Sweden with you."

"Yep."

"And the boys?" I ask timidly. Charlie barks out a laugh, "Carlisle's assured me they're fine with it." But something in his eyes tells me that he's not telling the truth. "In fact, Esme is insisting for you to live with her, I think she can only handle so much being surrounded by 8 boys."

"Wha-I thought they only had 3 boys!" I didn't realize my voice was getting higher as I spoke each word. "No," Charlie said dragging out the 'o', "They have 7 kids altogether. Bellie are you alright? You look pale..."

"I'm fine!" I squeak, and then try again. "Ahem, I'm fine, just had something in my throat. Can I think about it?"

"Sure but I need the answer at the end of the day Bellie." he says patting my shoulder, "Y'know I hate that name dad." I groan softly. Childhood names. Grinning Charlie replies, "I know." then leaves my room.

~ O ~

**FACEBOOK Message Notification**_  
with _**Emily Clearwater**:

**Emily Clearwater**hey girlie, thought u were supposed 2 call me after u talked w/h ur parents? What did they wanna tell u?

**Bella Swan** Charlie and Renee got transferred 2 Sweden

**Emily Clearwater** and? Wait… Does this mean ur leaving?

**Bella Swan** yes

**Emily Clearwater** but I thought ur parents were stationed here until u finished high school?

**Bella Swan** I no! I hate this

**Emily Clearwater** so ur actually going then?

**Bella Swan** looks like it. Its so unfair, they promised that this was the last time

**Emily Clearwater** u could live w/h me?

**Bella Swan** ur parents dont need more stress now that ur mum has given birth, but thanks

**Emily Clearwater**this sucks! Cant believe ur leaving me

**Emily Clearwater** :(

**Bella Swan** I noo. But u remember me telling u about the Cullens right?

**Emily Clearwater**hahaa of course:b

**Emily Clearwater** but what have they got 2 do with it

**Bella Swan** Carlisle and Esme have offered for me 2 stay with them, but I dont think I could handle living w/h all those boys

**Emily Clearwater** right, how many kids do they have again?

**Bella Swan** 7...

**Bella Swan** um em u there...?

**Emily Clearwater** Holy Fuck! U should definitely live w/h them;) Age? Hot?

**Bella Swan** EMILY! They're like extended family

**Emily Clearwater** what? Just wondering;)

**Bella Swan** ur such a crude..

**Emily Clearwater** so sorry Mother Mary, but I think u should stay with them

**Bella Swan** I don't no em

**Emily Clearwater** think 'bout it Bella, u dont have 2 go 2 Sweden and u'll practically b surrounded by boys. Teenage Hormonal Hot Boys

**Bella Swan** how do u no they're hot?

**Emily Clearwater** they cant look horrible, I mean both their parents r pretty good looking... and I might have fb them

**Bella Swan** stalker... or the more reason for me not 2 go

**Emily Clearwater** oh yes I forgot u want to become a nun

**Bella Swan** ha ha, funny..

**Emily Clearwater** c'mon bells it'll be good 4 u and u wont be so scared of boys, u might even get a boyfriend

**Bella Swan** I'm not scared of boys and I dont want a boyfriend, I need 2 focus on my school

**Emily Clearwater** ahuh and I'm a transvestite, if u dont like it u can always leave. And ur always studying, live a little bells

**Bella Swan** I dont no what 2 do

**Emily Clearwater** when u no let me no

**Emily Clearwater** I'm gonna miss u bellie:( xo

**Bella Swan** ditto:( xo

~ O ~

It must have been at least half an hour when I reached my conclusion. Confident in my decision I get up, walk across to my parent's room, then taking a deep breath I knock on their bedroom door.

~ O ~

**FACEBOOK Status**_:_

**Bella Swan** Moving 2 Forks

~ O ~

#Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating my story but I'm letting you know that I'm back and I'll be updating my story more regularly and I've also decided to change the story a bit which I think you'll enjoy more now.

#Thanks for everyone who's stuck with me the whole time! And some reviews would b nice:)


	2. The Cullen's

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to S.M. I'm just borrowing her characters

#This story is roughly based on the novel "_Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys_" by Kate Brian

~ O ~  
**Bella Swan & the Cullen Boys**

**Chapter One:** _The Cullen's_

"I'm so excited your here Bella! You don't know how much I'm craving female companion. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my boys but some times you can only take so much testosterone then just explode. So how are you Bella?"

"Bella?"

"Bella!"

I gasp when I feel something soft and warm touch the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry Esme... What were you saying?" Esme frowns over her steering wheel then turns her head towards me. "Are you okay Bella? You've been really quiet since you landed."

Glancing down at my entwined fingers on my lap I muttered, "I'm fine... I was just, thinking..."

"When your father called Carlisle he said you were so obstinate about staying in the US Bella, its alright if you've changed your mind. Although it would be nice to have another girl in the house."

Wrapped with guilt I realized that I was being unfair to Esme, she'd been nothing but kind to me since I'd landed and I realized I should make an effort to get the know the Cullen's, after all, I am going to be living with them for the next 2 years or so.

Looking up I really looked at Esme for the first time since I had landed in Seattle. She hadn't really changed in the last 10 years, she had gotten a few wrinkles around her eyes due to old aging, but besides that she still looked the same. Hazel eyes, warm smile, flawless skin and her strange reddish brown coloured hair, yet she still looked beautiful.

"No, I want to stay. And I appreciate you and Carlisle letting me stay with you. It's just so... rushed? I don't even know if that's the right word, it feels like I can't take a break sometimes y'know... But I'm glad I'm here, I haven't seen you guys since our camping trip."

Esme smiles widely, "Ah yes the camping trip. Of course Charlie and Carlisle would pick the most inconvenient place for a holiday. I think they traumatized you kids, even now the boys still refuse to go camping." Esme shakes her head chuckling softly, even I had to chuckle.

There's a brief pause and I contemplate the one question that has been nagging me since I had arrived in Forks.

"So um... a-are you sure the boys don't mind me living with them?" Hesitation creeps into my voice.

"Oh they're fine with it, it'll take some time getting used to. They don't really know how to act with a girl in the house." Great... "Um... h-how old are they? Charlie only told me that you had seven boys."

"Well Stefan's the oldest, he's 21 and is great with anything electronic including cars which comes in handy since we don't exactly live near any garage shop. I swear Forks is still one of the smallest towns I know unwillingly to change, it's like we're still living in the 19th century." Esme says shaking her head.

"Edward is the second oldest, he's 18 almost finishing high school, he pretty much sticks to himself so don't get offended if he doesn't talk to you. Garrett is 17 and loves his sports; Liam is the same age as you and is the artistic one in the family. Then there are the 15-year-old twins Peter and Benjamin, complete opposites from one another. And lastly there's Jamie who's 7 years old, you could say he was unplanned perfection I guess, I didn't know I was pregnant with him until I was halfway through my second trimester. But I'm glad we had Jamie, although when we found out we were hoping for a girl but I can't complain, I wouldn't take back anything." Esme says her eyes sparkling as she spoke about them. It was clear that Esme adored her boys.

Looking at Esme I felt a bit homesick for my parents.

As if reading my mind Esme says, "You miss your parents." It was more of a statement than a question. Nodding, Esme shoots me a sympathetic look, "Y'know, the first time I saw your father was at the start of middle school and he had just arrived to live with Carlisle's family. Charlie was so shy and reserved… a lot like you actually. You're like a replica of father only with Renee's complexions."

I'd never lingered long on my appearance before. Even though I was constantly told I had my mother's beauty, I always thought I looked average compared to her. With my long dull brown hair, plain brown eyes and 5'4''ft in height, whilst Renee had beautiful mahogany locks and captivating chocolate brown eyes, it was hard to image Renee as the fun loving person she used to be before she joined the army.

Lost in my thought I didn't notice we were there until Esme started pulling her car into the driveway.

As Esme pulled her silver Volvo SUV into the driveway in front of the huge, 3-story modern farmhouse-style home, all I could see were boys. Boys everywhere. I counted all seven of them along with Carlisle, running and laughing and shoving each other around on the front lawn, engaged in what appeared to be in a full-contact, tackle version of ultimate Frisbee. They were playing shirts and skins.

Shirts and mighty-fine-lookin' skins if I do say so myself. I could feel my face beginning to flush and my heartbeat racing. It seemed that all the boys, besides the youngest one, all had the same athletic build.

For a few seconds I had trouble focusing on any one of them seeing as none of them could seem to stand still, it wasn't until one of the boys in skins scored a goal and was waving his arms around in the air making weird noises that got my attention. He was gorgeous; he had spiky blond hair, a square chin and the most perfect shoulders. As he clutched the Frisbee in one hand he nudged the boy next to him and pointed towards us.

If I thought the blonde boy was gorgeous then the other boy was like a Greek God sent down from heaven. He had Esme's reddish brown hair, and much like the other boy, he had a square chin, broad shoulders and a lean body with 6-pack abs which were dotted with sweat and a couple of stray pieces of torn grass. He whipped his head around and looked straight at me shooting me a crooked smile.

I felt my heartbeat beginning to slow down and had trouble breathing for a few seconds. Was it possible to faint from s smile?

"Well, here we are Bella." Esme says killing the engine.

His smile slowly forms into a knowing smirk, as if he knows what I'm thinking.

"Bella?"

"Oh!Uh... yeah?" I whipped my attention from the boys to Esme's face and blush.

"We're here." Esme says grinning with amusement twinkling in her eyes. Feeling mortified that Esme caught me staring at her sons I quickly followed suit after her. I was hyper-conscious of the fact that my baby blue tee rode up a little bit whenever I moved, and as Esme and I approached the group of boys, I noticed a few pairs of eyes go directly to the little strip of exposed tummy skin.

I quickly crossed my arms over my chest as I tried to indiscreetly tug the hem of my t-shirt down.

If I thought before they were good looking before, up-close these guys looked like they had been touched by the Abercrombie gods.

"Bella! It's so good to see you!" A blonde headed man exclaimed and stepped forward to greet me.

"Hi Carlisle… It's good to see you to." I took a step back after I greeted him. Carlisle was much like Esme in that way; he hadn't changed much since I last saw him. His skin was slightly weathered and wrinkled but in a handsome-movie-star way rather than an aging-dad kind of way.

"Look at you Bella, you've grown into such a fine woman." Carlisle says smiling, "I remember the last time I saw you, you had that teddy bear firmly attached to your side didn't you. What was his name again? Mr Boo? Mr Boony?"

Blushing, I can feel my face heat up as I hear the boys snicker.

"Carlisle…" Esme says warningly.

"I don't really remember…"

"Yes you do! You wouldn't put that thing down for one second!" Carlisle boomed, grinning. At least one of us was having fun. "Mr Binky? Mr-"

"Mr Boogie." I murmur quietly in defeat.

The laughter was deafening.

"That's it! Mr Boogie! I remember because you kept making him kiss me," Carlisle says gleefully, "Have you still got that thing?"

"Um… no." In fact Mr Boogie was tucked snugly at the bottom of my suitcase.

"Okay Carlisle, I think that's enough. Stop embarrassing the girl." Esme says walking up to Carlisle and nudging him in the stomach. "What? I'm just trying to make her feel welcome," Carlisle says.

Staring at the ground I try to ignore the nine pairs of eyes focused on me. "I think I'll just go get my stuff…" I mutter then swiftly turn on my heel and start walking towards the car.

"Mr Boogie? How does he remember Mr Boogie?" I exclaim loudly once my back is turned towards them. Yanking my bags out of the boot I whirl around only to find myself face-to-chest with the gorgeous blonde himself. Stunned, I stumbled backwards and slammed into the side of the car.

Ow.

"Shit! My bad, I thought you heard us."

"It's problem," I say then blush, "I-I mean… What I meant to say was something in between 'it's okay' and 'no problem'… I tend to mix my words up when I talk to beautiful people-Wait that's not what I meant! Not that I don't think your beautiful-Oh god! I should shut up shouldn't I. I'm sorry, I have a tendency to babble when I'm nervous or in uncomfortable situations like right now. You should just tell me to shut up or else I'll keep on going until I'll say something really embarrassing an-"

I feel my eyes widen when I feel something soft and smooth touch my lips.

"I'll keep that in mind," he grinned retracting his finger, and reached down to grab the handle of my suitcase. "I'm Garrett by the way." I manage to whisper out a quick hi, before biting my lips to prevent humiliating myself any further.

"Yo! What's takin' you's so long?" A boy around my age and 5'3'' in height started walking towards us, as he got closer it was obvious he clearly thought he was the second coming of Eminem. He had a bleached blonde hair cut in a Caesar style and a large stud silver earring in is left ear with baggy jeans and a gold cross hanging from his neck.

Garrett rolled his eyes at his brother's gangster talk. "He's going through a phase," Garrett whispered next to me, "I fuckin' heard that." The boy sneered; Garrett just nodded to the bags on the floor. "Good, then come help us. Oh, and that's Peter." Waving at him, he looked in the other direction as if he didn't see me, "Don't worry about it, he's like that to everyone." Garrett said. Grabbing the bags we started to walk towards the house.

Once we reached inside the foyer of the house I couldn't help but feel small and insignificant compared to this big house. Everything looked pristine and perfect. Not one thing out of place, not at all what I was expecting from a family of 9.

"Bella! Peter! Garrett! Come into the family room for a second!"

I follow Garrett and Peter's lead and leave my belongings on the floor then slowly trudge after them where the whole family was waiting.

"Bella I don't think we've all been properly introduced." Esme states, "Don't just stand there boys. Where are your manners and introduce yourself."

Grumbling, the boys made a semi-circle and one of them stepped forward, he was slightly shorter than Garrett, had wavy, tousled brown hair and grey-blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt that had the word _art_written in white.

"Hey, I'm Liam." His voice was on the soft side and lifted his hand in greeting. "Um, you've met Garrett and Peter," he says then turns towards the rest of the boys.

"So uh… That's Stefan," he points toward a tall, stockier guy with dark brown hair close to black, and a few days worth of stubble appearing on his face. Stefan wore washed away jeans and had a tattoo, which was some type of logo on the outside of his right arm. His face was expressionless throughout the whole time since I had arrived.

"Benny," he gestures. Benny had a blonde crew cut and was sporting a New York Yankees t-shirt; he stared at the ground and only slightly nodded when Liam said his name. "Benny and Peter are twins." I feel my eyes widen. I certainly wasn't expecting that, they both were nothing alike each other.

"And that's Edward." I slowly raise my eyes to meet his and catch him staring intently at me, which in return causes me to turn red. His mouth slowly forms into a smirk, "Hi," he has a velvet voice, soothing yet low all mixed together. Edward had Esme's strange coloured hair that was sticking out in all directions and was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

Out of nowhere the littlest one comes running over and runs headfirst into Garrett causing him to giggle. "And this little runt is Jamie," Garrett says, lifting Jamie into his hands. He touched the tip of his finger to his mouth and smiled shyly, "Hi Bella." I greet him back and smile softly.

"Okay boys, I'm going to show Bella her room. Come on Bella."

Walking up the stairs I noticed the amount of photos hung up on the wall. "You have a really beautiful house Esme." Esme smiles, "Thank you, Carlisle built it after we first discovered I was pregnant. I hope you don't mind being on the second with the boys, Jamie, Carlisle and myself are on the top floor."

"That's fine. Thanks again… For letting me stay with you." I mumble, Esme smiles and opens the door towards the end of the hallway.

The first thing I see is pink. Everything was pink. Pink bedspread. Pink light-stand. Pink rug. Even the white dresser had pink flowers painted onto it. "U-uh…" Gobsmacked I drop my bags onto the lush carpet and slowly walk to the bed. This room screamed feminine, girly. Nothing I was used to.

"I brought you some towels for the morning." I didn't even notice Esme had disappeared to get the towels. She placed the pink -yes pink- towels on the end of the bed. "So, I was thinking, we could go shopping tomorrow night if you want. Get some new clothes… makeup… maybe some new pairs of high heels I saw the other day in Port Angeles."

Wow. This woman has been deeply deprived of female companionship.

"Um… Okay. Sure." I reply but I can't feel bad when I see the look of Esme's face, she looked as if she struck the lottery.

"Great! There's a new mall I wanted to check out as well. It'll be a real girls night." Esme says happily, even clapping her hands together like an excited little child. "Dinner will be in 20 minutes, we're having pizza. Vegetarian for you yes?" Nodding my head I tell her I'll be down in a few minutes.

By the time I get downstairs the food has already arrived and all the boys are scoffing their food down a if it'll disappear.

"Bella! Come sit wit me." Jamie bounces excitedly in his seat and pats the chair next to him, which happens to be across from Edward. Taking a seat next to Jamie I grab a slice of pizza and slowly chew on it. By the time I'm halfway through my pizza the boys are standing up, mumbling to be excused and heading towards their room.

The only people left are Esme, Carlisle, Jamie and myself.

"Um-m, I hope I'm not making anyone… u-uncomfortable." Carlisle smiles sympathetically, "Don't worry, they're just not used to having anther female around. By tomorrow they'll be fine." Esme smiles, "Why don't you head to bed Bella, I'll clean up. You might want to get a good night sleep for school tomorrow, from what I remember, you'll probably need it." Leaving my forgotten half-eaten food on the plate, I smile slightly and quickly return back to my pink room.

~ O ~

**FACEBOOK Friend Request  
Liam Cullen** _and _**Garrett Cullen **_request to be friends with _**Bella-Marie Swan**

**FACEBOOK Message Notification  
**_with_ **Emily Clearwater**

**Bella Swan** hey em:)  
**  
Emily Clearwater** Bellaa! How's living w/h the Cullens? Skool? Any cute guys;)  
**  
Bella Swan** Em! Haha I miss u girly:( They're alright I guess, nothing like I remember. Starting skool 2morro so wish me luck!  
**  
Emily Clearwater** I miss u 2! So their fb photos dont do them justice aye;) U'll be fine, remember keep ur head straight, dont let then walk all over you and dont take shit from anyone kay'?  
**  
Bella Swan** I dont let people walk all over me  
**  
Emily Clearwater** …  
**  
Emily Clearwater** hey Bellie I gotta go, I'll to u soon yea? And just be urself:) Mwa xo

**Bella Swan**yea cuz that's gotten me so far… Talk 2 u soon! xo

**Friend Request **_confirmed  
_**Liam Cullen** _and _**Garrett Cullen**_ are now friends with_** Bella-Marie Swan  
**

~ O ~

I'm putting my clothes away when Esme knocks the door. "Hey, just checking to see if everything's okay."

Smiling I reply, "I'm good thank you." Esme smiles. It wasn't up until then I notice just how quiet the house was, "Is it always this… quiet?" Esme shakes her head; "Basically… never. I guess I have you to thank. I might actually get my first good night sleep in the last 20 or so years. Well good night Bella, if you need anything I'm just upstairs or you can wake the boys if you want." I think I'll take my chances.

"G'night Esme." I close the door after Esme leaves and drop onto the pink bedspread headfirst with only one thought running through my wind.

What have I gotten myself into?

~ O ~

#Thank you everyone who have followed my story, greatly appreciated. Reviews would be nice as well:)


	3. A Day With the Cullen's

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to S.M. I'm just borrowing her characters

#This story is roughly based on the novel "_Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys_" by Kate Brian

~ O ~  
**Bella Swan & the Cullen Boys**

**Chapter Two:**_ A Day With the Cullen's  
_

Opening my door till it's slightly ajar, I peek out into the hallway. I could hear music being played from behind one of the closed doors but besides that, the hallway was empty and the bathroom door across from the hallway was open.

Now was my chance.

Clutching my toiletry bag and pink towel to my chest, I step out of my room and ironically, the exact same time Liam emerged from his. His wavy, brown hair stuck up in the back and he was wearing a faded pair of Boston College mesh shorts and a white t-shirt.

So that's what boys wear to sleep.

"Oh…hey. You going in there?"

My response was only to clutch my things tighter and nod, "I mean, I-I can wait. I don't want to mess up your r-routine."

"Nah," Liam says shaking his head, his brown locks dancing back and forth, "Go ahead, just knock on my door when you're done." Nodding my head I rush to the bathroom and close the door leaning against it.

I hadn't slept well at all last night, between my nerves and sleeping in an unfamiliar room I couldn't seem to fall asleep, and when I did it was almost time for me to get up.

Quickly but thoroughly, I brushed my teeth and showered and tried not to dwell on the dozens of tiny dark and blonde hairs stuck to every surface.

_Ew_.

After drying my hair, I wrapped my towel around my body until I saw sure it was secured tightly at my chest, then leaned my ear against the door.

It sounded like there was little more activity in the hallway now.

Can't hide in here forever. Taking a breath, I squared my shoulders and opened the door only to have my foot almost be flattened by a remote controlled car. Jumping back in shock, I watched the remote car zip down the hallway and hop onto a makeshift ramp. My eyes widened in dread when I saw what was at the end of the jump.

Oh no…

As if it was in slow motion, I watched as the car slammed into a mountain of wrapped tampons which exploded all over the hallway at impact. Guffawing loudly, Jamie raced past me wielding the controls.

To make things worse, the room at the end of the hallway opened and Edward emerged wearing only boxers, which happened to be slightly open. I tried to ignore the fact that if I looked down I'm pretty sure I would be able to see his… package.

Peeking at his face through my hair which were providing a make-shift curtain for me, I watched as he slowly raked his eyes over my bare legs then worked his way up until they reached my face, which I'm sure had gone an unattractive colour. Breaking his gaze from my face he looks down, and picking up one of the wrapped tampons he holds it up and smirks. "Super-absorbency?" he reads, just as Garrett, Peter and Liam emerged from their rooms.

"What's super-absorbency?" Jamie's face wrinkled in confusion.

Edward flicks the tampon in my direction and I quickly catch it horrified. "I don't even wanna know." Peter says dryly, chuckling as he takes off down the stairs with a curious Jamie barreling after him.

"Ignore him, we all do." Garrett replies groggily, following Peter's lead and trudging downstairs.

"Uh… dude," Liam glances down at Edward's gaping boxers then briefly looks towards me.

Raising an eyebrow, Edward runs his long fingers through his messy hair before going back into his room and closing the door. No shame whatsoever.

Frozen in partly shock, I see Liam moving towards me out of the corner of my eye, "Do you want help or…." Shaking my head vigorously I drop to the floor on my knees, "N-n-no! I've got-t it." I awkwardly grab all the tampons being careful so that none of them fall out of my hands. I can feel Liam hovering behind me, "Okay, I'll uh…yea." He disappears into the bathroom and gently closes the door.

Finally alone in the hallway, I try not to burst into tears from embarrassment. Grabbing my tampons I run to my room and lock the door. Not only had my stuff been gone through, but they had seen my tampons. Edward had seen my tampons.

Shaking my head, I tug my towel off and throw it onto the bed before going to retrieve some panties and a bra. It isn't until I slip some plain white panties on - because honestly who else is going to see them but me - and clip my bra that I notice something moving outside from the reflections of my mirror. Squinting my eyes closer to the mirror I gasp and let out a small scream.

Outside my window are Peter and Jamie sitting on an oak tree in the backyard with a smirking Peter armed with a set of binocular in his hands, staring intently through the binoculars into my room.

"Peter, is it my turn yet?" Jamie pouts and crosses his arms. "I told ya, you can look later." I hear Peter respond but I'm too dumbfounded to say anything until I realize I'm only in my bra and panties. Wrenching my towel from my bed I quickly wrap it around me and walk towards my window to jerk it open.

"What are you _doing_?" I can't help the scream that comes out of my mouth.

Peter snickers and lowers the binoculars down, innocently waving the tip of his fingertips at me.

"How ya like my room?"

"_Your _room?"

"Hey, I don't mind bunking with Benjo if I get to check out this view everyday," he calls back with a laugh, winking.

I yank on the cord next to the window to lower the blinds and drop to my bed palming my head in my hands.

"Kids! Breakfast!"

2 years. Only 2 years to go.

Groaning, I swiftly change into my worn out denim frayed jeans, a chevron army tee and shove my hair into a messy bun. With one last glance in the mirror I head downstairs.

Suddenly school didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Yo fag! Pass the Frosted Flakes!"

"What th-Who's the idiot who drank all the orange juice?"

"Has anyone seen my English essay?"

"Coffee's ready! Who wants?"

Walking into the kitchen, I noted the mayhem at the kitchen table and joined Esme at the centre island, where the coffee was brewing.

"Good morning Bella," Esme says brightly, "You look … comfortable." I watch as her eyes sweep over my worn out chevron army tee and old frayed jeans.

I smile weakly, "Mind if I have a cup?" I gesture at the coffee. "Oh! Go ahead, this is your house now."

Sure doesn't feel like it.

Pouring a pot of coffee, I watch as the boys happily chomp away at their cereal totally carefree as if nothing happened this morning. Peter didn't even seem worried that I could tell on him any minute.

"Esme… did I really take Peter's room?" I whisper.

"Why? Is he bothering you about it? Because I told him not to… If he is I can talk to him." Esme says frowning.

"No, I just… I don't want to put anyone out." I mutter clasping my cup tightly in my hands.

"Don't worry about it… And between you and me, Peter needed to be knocked down a peg." Esme pats my hand then sips her coffee.

Benny strolls into the kitchen and comes to a stop next to Esme, his arms hanging rigidly at his side. He still hadn't said anything to me since I'd arrived in Forks, "Hi Benny," He doesn't respond and just stares at the ground.

Trying not to feel disheartened, I start to spoon some sugar into my mug from the sugar bowl and add a little half-and-half to my coffee before I gently start to stir my coffee with a spoon.

"That doesn't go there."

Looking up I see Benny staring fixedly at the half-and-half carton and clenching both his fists tightly. I look to Esme but she has her back towards us and is digging through her refrigerator.

"Wh-What?" I ask shakily.

"That doesn't go there," he repeats and for the first looks at me. He had clear, crystal blue eyes much like Carlisle's. "That doesn't go there." He repeated again, "It doesn't go there,"

"U-umm… I'm sorry… What doesn't go where?"

"That doesn't go there," he says again, a severe flush rising from his neck up to his temples.

My palms start to feel sweaty and I start to back up, "I'm so-sorry I don't-"

"Benny likes to keep things in height order," Esme states resting a hand on Benny's shoulder. He immediately started to calm down.

"That doesn't go there," he says in a rather explanatory tone.

"Oh… okay," I could feel eyes watching me and felt myself flushing from their stares. I looked at the items sitting on the counter and indeed, all the them were lined up in height order from the coffee machine down to the pitcher of milk, the coffee canister, and the sugar bowl. Picking up the half-and-half carton with shaky hands, I placed it back in the spot where I found it which was in between the coffee canister and the sugar.

Benny grins, satisfied.

"Benny, this is Bella," Esme says leaning over his shoulder. "You remember us talking about Bella coming to live with us right? Have you said hi yet?"

"Hi," he mutters at the floor.

"Hey," I reply back.

"Did you know Joe DiMaggio holds the Major League Baseball record for the longest consecutive game hitting streak at 56 games?" he glances at me briefly as he says this. "He set it in 1941 as a member of the New York Yankees."

I glance at Esme who is smiling and nodding encouraging at me, "Um, no I didn't. I'll have to remember that."

Benny nods and looks to his mother before walking away and taking a seat at the breakfast table. Feeling confused I turn towards Esme with a million questions running through my head.

"Your parents didn't tell you about Benny did they?" Shaking my head she continues in a hushed whisper. "Have you ever heard of Asperger's syndrome?" I nod; "It's basically a form of autism. It takes all kinds of forms, but with Benny it's a social dysfunction." Stepping closer towards me she keeps talking. "You see with Benny its with a few things. First, he has to have things arranged or else he gets agitated like you just saw. Second, he's not that great with new people but he clearly likes you,"

"He does?" I ask.

Esme nods, "Usually it takes him a few weeks to talk to a new person. With you it only took overnight." She exclaims happily. "Third, he's incredible at science, math and memorization and has a knack for stats. As you can see his particular obsession is-"

"The New York Yankees." I finish for her.

Smiling she says, "So you can see how my husband, Carlisle a die-hard Red Sox fan feels about his son worshipping the New York Yankees. If you have any questions just ask Carlisle or me. He's a great kid, he just needs a little extra attention sometimes." Nodding my head Esme goes to help Jamie who has put his shirt on backwards.

Sipping my coffee I watch as the boys interact. I'd always wanted another sibling when I was younger, but after Charlie and Renee had me they decided not to have any more children. Effectively ruining my dream of having a brother or sister.

"What you starin' at?" I whip my head to Peter's voice and see him pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Nothing." I mutter automatically. Glancing down at his torn jeans and I see that it's heavily decorated. On his left thigh it's covered in an intricate doodle of a female anime character with very graphical images. She has monster breast that are almost popping out of her bodysuit with long braided hair. On his other thigh its of a tough-looking male anime brandishing a sword. For ballpoint on denim, they were definitely works of art.

"Like what ya see." He says smirking.

"D-Did you draw them?"

"No, I let some fuckhead draw all over my jeans… What do you think!" Peter says rhetorically scrunching his face up and I flinch when he cusses.

"Peter! Stop being rude and for God's sake stop swearing!" Esme half-yells.

Rolling his eyes he starts to walk out of the kitchen before stopping and turning around to look at me straight in the eyes with a cocky smile. "Yo! Hey if you find some of my _playboy_ magazines in your room jus' let me know."

"Peter Arnold Cullen! Get back in here." Esme yells after him as he walks out of the kitchen. "I'm so sorry Bella. Don't mind him he's just a bit upset that he had to give his room up."

"Its okay Esme." Grabbing my cup I take a seat at the kitchen table and pour myself a bowl of cereal munching on it slowly. I look up to see Edward staring at me before getting up to leave.

Sighing, I continue to eat hoping that the day will progressively get better... Hopefully.

"This is your school?" Staring out through the backseat window of Garrett's white Mercedes I squint my eyes closer to get a better look at Forks High School. Fork's High School is small and nothing I imagined. It's buildings are old and worn out and looks as if it'll collapse any minute.

"Yup. Here we are. Forks High school. What do you think?" Garrett cuts off the gas and turns to looks at me. His eyes locking with mine.

"Well it's uh… N-nice." A chuckle startles from me his gaze and Peter whips around to look at me from the passenger seat. "Well I'm sure its nothin' like your other stuck-up, preppy school's that you've been to."

Shocked I look at Peter, wondering what I have done to make him hate me so much.

"Hey! What's your fucking problem Peter? You've been nothing but a shithead to Bella ever since she's arrived."

"Whatever… I shouldn't have to deal with this shit." Peter sneers at Garrett and glares at me before storming out of the car.

Forcing my tears back I try not to let Peter get to me.

"Hey… Don't let Peter get to you, he's just being a dick." Garrett says frowning.

"I-I-Its fi-fine. I'll me-meet you after school." I rush out the car and walk head down into the school.

I feel a cold breeze go by and clutch my jacket tighter to me as I walk towards the school. I try to dodge everyone as I approach the threshold and release a happy breath when I realize that the school is nice and warm. As I start to walk down the school hallway the place is buzzing with gossip and after five minutes I realize that I'm lost and don't know where the school reception is.

After walking around aimlessly, the warning bell goes and I start to panic. Looking around I breathe a sigh of relief when I see Edward smoking a cigarette in the car park, near his car with some of his friends.

I start to walk towards him and when I'm 5 feet away his eyes snap up to mine and his body goes rigid. My steps falter when I look at his eyes. Instead of his normal smouldering green eyes they're so dark that they're almost black.

I stop walking when I'm an arms length away.

I peek at Edward out of the corner of my eye. He looks bored but is smirking with his cigarette dangling from his fingers, I can faintly see something shiny and silver flicking along with his tongue that looks a lot like a tongue ring.

I take a risk and look at his eyes. They're dark and puffy, and his pupils are dilated, brimmed with redness. It doesn't take me long to figure out that he's high.

"H-Hey, whe-"

"What are you doing?" His voice is hard and his face is expressionless, nothing like this morning.

"I-I-I wa-s-s wonderi-ing wher-e the school recepti-ion wa-s." I can't help my stuttering and feel like hiding away from his dark gaze.

"It's-s n-next to th-the t-teachers lou-lounge." A boy with short blonde hair stutters back to me mockingly.

Feeling horrified, I bite back the sobs wanting to come through and swiftly turn on my heels and walk away back into the school building quickly.

"Stupid, you're such an idiot Bella." I mutter to myself willing my tears to go away.

I can't wait till this day is over.

I'm standing outside the what-I-think is the teachers lounge and walk towards the door.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you." I let go of the doorknob from my grasp and watch as a girl with jet-black, short, pixie-like hair and no taller then my 5'4 frame amble towards me. As she gets closer I notice that she's not wearing any shoes.

"Oh. W-Why?"

"That's the locker room. Unless you were looking for sweaty, stinky jocks." Raising her eyebrow she stares at me, "You're not around from here are you." She states plainly.

"Is it that obvious?" Shrugging she asks where I'm headed. "I can't find the school reception."

"Follow me, I'm heading that way." We walk side by side not saying a word until she stops in front of a yellow murky building.

"Reception is in there," she points behind her back.

"U-um, thank you…"

"It's Alice. See you around." She continues to walk straight then enters a building at the end.

Strange girl.

Second, third and forth period went without incident and before I knew it, it was lunch. Grabbing a sandwich and drink from the school cafeteria, I walked until I found a secluded spot to eat my lunch which happened to be behind the gym. Halfway through my sandwich I spot Edward and the same two friends from the car park heading this direction.

Getting up, I throw away my food and head to the library.

"How was the rest of school?" Climbing into the passenger seat, Garrett turns on his ignition and swivels around to look at me. Shrugging, I reply a quiet okay then stare outside the window until I hear him sigh and steer his car out of the parking lot.

"That was so much fun Bella! We should do it again!" Esme says happily as we walk back into the house clutching shopping bags full of new clothes, make-up, and shoes.

"Yea it was…" I reply halfheartedly. Shopping with Esme was tiring but I did enjoy spending time with her, she was like the mother Renee never was. Plus I didn't mind being dragged around if it made Esme happy.

"You really didn't have to buy everything Esme," I gesture towards the bag full of make-up and clothes.

"Nonsense. I don't mind, plus do you know what a pleasurable time it was to be able to spend time in the women's section for once." Esme exclaims.

Laughing I head up stairs, "Esme I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'm kind of tired."

"Sure Bella. I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"I did and thanks for the clothes and stuff." Smiling I watch as she gracefully strolls into the kitchen.

As I head to my room I can hear voices below coming from the basement pausing my hand on the doorknob. Down below, I can hear Peter commentating on what sounded like a digital football showdown.

"And Liam's Patriots take their ball on their own thirty-yard line," Peter says, lowering his voice to a near-perfect-impression of Al Michaels. "Can Liam, the upstart tenth grader, the next upcoming da Vinci beat last year's champion social retard Bennyy!"

Smiling I rest my head against the door.

"And he drops back to pass… He's lookin'… And lookin'… C'mon we haven't got all day…"

Another cheer comes from the basement and I hear a couple of high fives. "I don't believe it! Liam has beaten Benny with a bee-yoo-tee-ful pass to the wide out. Who knew Liam-da-Vinci could do it, especially after you fucked it up at end of the first half. No one saw that comin', not even Benny's crap defending. Ow!"

Apparently Benny had punched Peter. Giggling softly I walk into my room.

"That fuckin' hurt you dog…"

His voice fades as I close the door. Part of me wanted to go downstairs and join them, but I don't think they would like that very much. A sudden feeling of loneliness washes over me and I climb onto my bed wrapping my arms around myself as I try to ignore the sounds of raucous laughter that comes from the basement.

"Esme bought you make-up?" Charlie asks over the phone.

"I know I told her not to but she insisted," I glance at my dresser covered in tons of make-up that I most likely will never use.

"Well you don't need it, you're too pretty for that." I smile sadly as Charlie says this and start to tear up a bit.

"Thanks Dad,"

"So is everything okay? How's school? Are the boys being nice to you?" I hear anxiety creeping into his voice.

"Everything's fine. School's… alright. The boys… Well…they're all very welcoming." I mutter and laugh.

"The kids at school aren't teasing you are they?" I shake my head to only realize that he can't see what I'm doing.

"No…"

"And the boys aren't giving you a hard time right? 'Cuz if not I can have a little talk with them," I laugh at the imaginary image in my head of Charlie rocking up to the house wearing his army uniform lecturing the boys.

"No Dad, th-they're fine."

There's a silent pause before anyone says anything, "Hey Dad, I'm gonna go to bed. I've had a really tiring day so…"

"Okay Bells. I'll talk to you soon 'kay?"

"'Kay," I croak out as a few tears slip out, "Love you Dad."

"Love you to Bells." He says softly before hanging up.

I throw the cordless phone onto the bed and drop down next to it. Slipping underneath the covers to curl into a ball.

Upstairs I hear Jamie yelling, the boys laughter coming from the basement and some type of loud rock music blaring from the garage. Closing my eyes, I roll onto my side letting the rain lull me to sleep.

~ O ~

#Hey guys chapter 2 is up:) Thank you for everyone who reviewed and added my story to your favorites and/or alerts. I really appreciated it!

If you guys could review that would be great, I would like to hear people's opinions or just hear whether you guys are actually enjoying this story or not. I got over 30+ story adds and over 50+ story alerts and only 7 or so reviews, so if you can quickly write a review I would really be happy if not, doesn't matter but then I know people are liking it so far.

Sorry if I haven't responded to a review but I'll start responding to them from now on.


	4. Family Bonding

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to S.M. I'm just borrowing her characters

#This story is roughly based on the novel "_Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys_" by Kate Brian

~ O ~  
**Bella Swan & the Cullen Boys**

**Chapter Three:** _Family Bonding_**  
**

**FACEBOOK Message Notification  
**_with_ **Emily Clearwater:**

**Emily Clearwater **Bellie! How's life w/h the Cullens? I miss u btw

**Bella Swan **I miss u 2! And the Cullens are… different

**Emily Clearwater **oh no… tell me all about it

**Bella Swan **its not that bad

**Emily Clearwater **sure. Y'know u are allowed to bitch about people, u dont always have 2 be nice. Or does that go against ur nunnery beliefs

**Bella Swan **just because I dont swear like some people doesnt mean I'm going 2 join a convent. And bitching about people doesnt get u anywhere

**Emily Clearwater **so I'm guessing by some people u mean me

**Bella Swan **u guessed correct

**Emily Clearwater **c'mon Bellie u gotta give me something. Anything, are they good looking or, preferably, what they wear to bed

**Bella Swan **get ur mind out of the gutter woman. Ok u were right about one thing, they're all totally gorgeous especially the older ones Edward and Garrett

**Bella Swan **oh and they have no sense of personal space, I seriously need to get a lock on my wardrobe ASAP

**Emily Clearwater **how ironic. Most girls would jump at the chance to live with 7 boys… For u its like the opposite

**Bella Swan **well I'm not like most girls

**Emily Clearwater **thank god 4 that

**Bella Swan **y'know u really shouldnt use the Gods name in vain

**Emily Clearwater **I swear to God Bella, I get enough of that from school

**Emily Clearwater **and I still cant believe u left me with all these religious snobs

**Bella Swan **u'll live

**Emily Clearwater **nice 2 know u care

**Emily Clearwater **ok so besides that what else is it like living with 7 guys?

**Bella Swan **its not so bad except… the bathroom. I'm seriously thinking bout calling in a haz-mat team

**Emily Clearwater **that bad aye

**Bella Swan **Yes. I'm not even sure I want 2 know where the stains came from

**Emily Clearwater **ew…

**Bella Swan **boxers

**Emily Clearwater **what?

**Bella Swan **they wear boxers 2 sleep

**Emily Clearwater **and how do u know this…

**Bella Swan **Emily! I was coming out of the bathroom and Edward walked out wearing boxers

**Emily Clearwater **boxers only?

**Bella Swan **yes

**Emily Clearwater **were u able 2 catch a glimpse of it dick?

**Bella Swan **Emily! Do u have 2 be so vulgar

**Emily Clearwater **ur worried bout my profane vulgarity when u live w/h 7 teen boys… Fine then penis

**Bella Swan **the youngest one is only 7 and I'm not answering that

**Emily Clearwater **soo thats not a no

**Bella Swan **its not a yes either

**Emily Clearwater **was he well-endowed?

**Bella Swan **Em!

**Emily Clearwater **okay okay

**Emily Clearwater **so seriously… did u see his cock?

~ O ~

"I've got your bra-ah! I got your bra-ah!"

"Jamie! Get back here!"

"I've got your bra-ah!" A cheeky looking Jamie sings loudly with my red dotted bra, tied around his head, the cups stickling up like ears.

"Ha ha ha! Scared ya!" Jamie's tongue wagged as he laughed.

Jamie danced around my room dodging my attacks whenever I tried to snatch my bra off from his head. "I've got your bra-ah!" Jamie sings loudly then sprints towards my door.

"Jamie! No!" I shouted and lunged for him but he managed to slip through my fingers and make a break for it.

I chased him to the stairs, but the little sucker was too quick. I watched as Jamie straddled the banister and slid down it, his feet hitting the ground before I could even make it to the second step. Turning around, he grinned mischievously at me then made a beeline for the basement.

"Jamie! Don't!" I yelled desperately.

I could hear the boys deafening laughter ringing out from down below. Barrelling down the stairs I raced through the living room and rounded the corner just as I saw Jamie head to the door that lead to the basement.

My heart pumping as I yelled for Jamie to stop.

As if God answered my prayers, Stefan appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the little guy around the waist with one arm, then hauling him up into the air.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Jamie repeated shouting as he tried to twist out of Stefan's grip.

Unfazed, Stefan snapped my bra off his head and tossed it to me. "There's no controlling this one."

Too stunned to say anything, I watch as Stefan place Jamie back onto the ground and ruffle his hair. A pouting Jamie runs to the kitchen.

"U-um thank you… If he had gotten in there…" I trailed off.

Shrugging, he shoves his hands into the pocket of his jeans. He was handsome in a ruggedly, dangerously way much like Edward, except there was something off-putting about him. Perhaps it was the way he looked at me like he wasn't quite sure what I was.

Nodding, he turns around and saunters down the short hall to open the door at the end that leads to the garage. Just before the door closes, I'm able to catch a glimpse of a couple of guys and a girl lounging on an old set of furniture and the pungent smell of cigarette filling the air making it difficult to breath.

I also noticed that everyone was wearing black.

Clasping my bra I drag myself upstairs.

I'd been in Forks for 5 days now. 5 long, exhausting days.

None of the boys-besides Jamie-had yet warmed up to me. Besides the forced conversations during dinner I barely talked to them, sticking to myself and only talking when asked questions. The boys very much stuck together and had the whole eye-rolling, secret-handshake, don't-talk-to-us-you've-got-an-X-and-a-Y cliquey thing.

Who knew boys were cliquey.

Between the humiliating incident on Tuesday morning, school and the boys, I couldn't wait for tomorrow because it meant I was one step closer until the weekend.

Walking towards the bathroom I overhear noises coming out from Edward's bedroom. Cocking my head to the side I try to figure out what they're saying. I can hear a feminine and male voice but I'm not able to make out their muffled words.

Opening the bathroom door I mentally slap myself for being so nosey and quickly change into my comfy pyjamas that consists of my worn, grey sweatpants and a grey, camo army tank top.

After brushing my teeth and ignoring the small hairs and clothes strewn over the counters and floor, I quickly grab my red dotted and run out of the bathroom. Not wanting to spend another minute longer in there then I have to.

The sound of a door opening makes me freeze and I lift my head up to see a girl not much older than me, with long, curly strawberry blonde hair walk out of Edward's room, adjusting her top as she goes. She looks familiar but I can't quite remember where I've seen her before.

A moment later Edward appears leaning against his door frame, wearing only sweatpants and smoking a blunt held between his long, slender fingers, the acrid smell filling the air.

They both hadn't realized I was yet, so I decide to take this time studying Edward's torso. I'd seen him without a top once when I had first arrived in Forks but never up-close like this. He had a black, tribal tattoo of a dragon that ran from the back of his shoulder to the outside of his bicep and some written word in Latin etched onto hipbone, poking out from his sweats so I wasn't able to see the rest of it.

My ogling time is cut short by a throat clearing from the strawberry blonde girl, who is now scowling at me.

I look between the two of them, from his lack of clothing to her messy hair and crumpled clothes, to the odd sounds coming from his room earlier.

Oh.

I feel myself flush when I finally apprehend what they were doing inside his room.

"O-O-Oh. I was just u-um… yeah." I mutter and look at the floor uncomfortably.

Out of the corner of my eye I watch as she raises her eyebrow at me haughtily and smirks. "I'll see you tomorrow Edward," she whispers softly into his ear but loud enough so I am able to hear, then strokes her long manicured nails down his arm.

His face impassive he nods, his eyes follow her retreating figure until she's out of sight then turning his gaze onto me.

We stand there quietly, his gaze boring into my head.

Uncomfortable with his scrutinizing gaze, I splutter out the first thing on my mind.

"You shouldn't smoke weed…"

He chuckles dryly, "I'm surprised you know what weed is."

His voice is low and deep, it's the first time he's talked to me since the mortifying confrontation that happened at school on Monday.

Anxious, I bite my lip and make a move to cross my arms then realize I'm still holding my bra in my hand. Panicking I snap my arm down and move it behind my back. He's looking downstairs and I realize he hadn't been paying attention, I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"I'm just gonna go to bed. Bye." I turn on my heel and hurry to my room but for the first time since I'd arrived here he calls out my name.

"Bella, wait! For fucks sake… Will you stop running away like your scared of me. I'm fuckin' tryin' to talk to you woman." He groans exhaustively as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Look. 'Bout what happened on Monday-"

"I-Its fine. I shouldn't have bothered you…"

"Yeah but that's no excuse. I was rude and-"

"And I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I just didn't know where my class was and the bell had already gone and I wouldn't have asked you but you were the only person there and-"

"For fucks sake Bella. I'm tryin-Look what I did the other day was wrong, you were just asking for help… That's no excuse for my behaviour though…"

"Are you… apologizing?" I ask softly.

Edward groans and mutters a string of profanity words under his breath, some of which even cause me to blush. "I-uh-yeah… I guess. So," he clears his throat then continues in a gruff voice, "We're good right. Friends n' shit."

"Is that what we are?" I look him in the eye as I ask.

"Uh… yeah? Unless you're into the whole friends with benefits thing…" he trails off.

"Friends with benefits?" I pronounce the words slowly as if it foreign to me. I'd heard girls in my previous school say this term but I never knew what it actually meant and I was too embarrassed to ask Emily, so I just nodded and acted as if I knew what it was.

"Y'know… Fuck buddies," he smirks.

Oh…

"Yes-Wait I-I mean no… Friends is good." I reply shakily.

He chuckles then looks at me before becoming serious once more. "Since we're friends, you're not gonna tell my mom 'bout the weed right? Not gonna be a tattletale are you?"

"I… guess not?" his gaze slightly hardens as I respond.

"Good answer." He states firmly, then with one last look at me, he turns on his heels and walks towards his room with the forgotten blunt hanging limply from his fingers. I watch as he pauses before slightly cocking his head to the side, "Nice bra by the way. Red really suits you."

Mortified, I run to my room and lock the door, his laughter echoing in the hall.

Walking out into the school courtyard with my lunch tray in hand, I spot Benny sitting at his regular table, protected if it started raining-which I realized was a daily occurrence here in Forks-but didn't completely block the sun on those rare days when it was sunny.

One thing I had learnt about Asperger syndrome from googling it on the internet, was that the only way Benny was going to be comfortable around me, was if I was to let him know I was here to stay-that I was someone he needed to get used to. Plus, since it looked like none of the boys wanted to help their brother, I've decided to take it into my own hands and help Benny, whilst getting to know him. It was sort of like killing two birds with one stone.

Not wanting to invade his personal space I take the seat across from him. He's got black headphones on that's connected to a mini radio. Through his headphones I'm able to hear a commentator calling a game, rambling on about some pitch count. Benny looks up, his eyes blank, devoid of any emotion.

Flushing under his gaze, I look down and notice the contents of his tray are arranged in height order. One by one I begin to line then up with his. Leaving my burgers and fries in front of me I glance at Benny and see him smiling.

It was only then I noticed how great his smile was, it lit his entire face. He goes back to listening to his radio and I start eating my burger. I'm halfway through when I feel the weight of the bench dip. Turning my head I see Garrett plopping himself down next to me, no bag, no books, nor lunch. I wonder how I must look, my mouth full of food sticking out chipmunk style.

"How's it going?" I murmur out a quiet good.

"Hey Benny," Benny nods then turns his radio louder.

"Its pretty cool of you y'know, you sitting with Benny," Garrett says taking some of my fries.

"How come you guys don't sit with him?" I ask.

Garrett frowns and rubs his chin thoughtfully, "You know how it is…"

Actually I don't, but I keep my mouth shut and just nod. There's a moment of awkward silence until he suddenly stands up and exclaims, "You know what? It's a good fry day, I'm gonna go get something from the cafeteria."

"Um, okay… I guess I'll see you l-l-later." I reply.

Garret frowns, bemused, "I'm going to get some food then come back," he explains to me as if I'm a child. "Oh, o-okay." I say smiling and watch him retreat into the cafeteria only to be met with a set of angry hazel eyes. She has long, pale blonde hair and stood at 5'6 ft, which towered over my 5'4 figure and was surrounded by a bunch of girls who were openly glaring at me.

Puzzled, I turn around and take out my tattered Wuthering Heights book from my bag and burry my head into it, all the while trying to ignore the dirty stares burning into my back.

When the final bell for school had gone I rushed out of my biology class and raced to Garrett's car only to find him already there, casually leaning against his car, as if he was posing for a photo shoot. As I got closer I noticed his hair was in disarray and his lips were unnaturally shiny.

"Ready to go?" I nod and try to stifle my laughter; Garrett shoots me a questioning look.

"Yo, wait up! I need to catcha' lift with you's," Peter's voice rings out through the school parking lot.

Things with Peter hadn't improved either, after what happened on Monday he's been avoiding me, or when it was inevitable he'd just ignore me. I've begun to give up on ever becoming friends with him.

When he reaches us he deliberately ignores me then eyes Garrett, snickering, "You got some…" he trails off pointing to his lips.

"Fuck, I thought I felt something weird on my lips." Garrett rubs the sleeves of his jumper over his lips repeatedly and I can't help the giggles erupting from my mouth.

Garrett grins, "Laugh now Bella, I'll get you back,"

After having dinner and helping with the dishes, I retreat to my room and attempt to study for my up-coming biology test when I'm interrupted by a knock on the door, "Come in."

I'm slightly surprised when I turn around to see Edward leaning against my doorframe wearing a hat, sweatpants and a jumper. Even in sweats he still looks so good.

"Hi,"

"Hey, watchya doing?" He asks curiously, eying my scattered papers on the desk.

"N-Nothing… just revising for a biology test… You?" No need to sound like a big nerd.

"Nothin'," he shrugs and takes a seat on my bed. I try not to stare at the outlines of his muscles but I'm unsuccessful.

"What biology you doin'?" I'm startled by his question.

"Um, AP Human Bio," I respond.

"No shit, you don't look 17…"

"Y-Yeah, I'm uh-16. I started school in A-Australia and they're one year ahead of us in the s-schooling s-system," I explain mentally cursing my stuttering.

"So it looks like we gotta fuckin' smarty pants here,"

"I g-g-guess?"

There's a moment silence before I start rambling.

"So are y-you c-checking up on me to see whether I d-dobbed on you about the weed? 'Cuz I d-didn't… I swear. I wouldn't do t-that to you."

Looking me in the eye he says, "I know,"

"You do?" I say confused. He nods, "How do you know?"

"You wear your heart on your sleeves, so very innocent and trusting… but foolish at the same time."

"Oh… is that bad?" I ask softly.

"No its… different. Compared to all the sluts and whores nowadays, its refreshing." Standing up he takes off his cap to scratch his head. "Actually I came 'cuz we're going to play some baseball and Carlisle wanted to know whether you'd like to join us."

"Oh, okay…"

"You don't have to come," he says.

"Its not that, its just I'm not any good at it."

"If you want you can help my mom umpire, she thinks we cheat." I laugh and get up.

"'Kay, I'll be down there in five minutes. Just let me get changed."

After I change I go downstairs to find that everyone has gone except for Edward and myself. "So where are we playing?" I ask as I follow him out of the house.

"Not far from here, its just around the corner." He leads me into the forest, pushing branches out of the way.

"U-Uh where are we going?" I ask shakily as we go deeper into the forest.

"What, the field is just over the boulder there," he stops walking and turns around to look at me, "Trust me if I was going to have my way with you I wouldn't do it in the forest. Give me some credit."

Have his way with me… Suddenly I'm glad its dark, because then he isn't able to see how red I am.

"Bella! Good, you've decided to join us," Carlisle exclaims, wearing the exact same thing as Edward but was sporting a Harvard University jumper.

"Yeah, but I think I'll just watch," I reply, as I watch Edward out of the corner of my eye walk to his brothers and clap them on their backs, laughing and joking around. I wish I would ever be that comfortable around them, let alone boys.

"That's alright, you can help me umpire Bella. You should see the arguments they get into-actually I hope you don't. You'd think they were raised by a pack of wolves." Esme shakes her head as she drags me towards the picnic rug set out on the ground.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about baseball though," I say as I tentatively sink to my knees.

"That's fine, you can be my second pair of eyes." Esme smiles at me and squeezes my hand. "How was your first week at school?"

"It was good, just glad I won't have to m-move schools again. Who knows, I might be able to stay in one place for m-more than two years, must be a new r-record…" I chuckle dryly.

Esme frowns and moves her hand to my covered legs, "Your parents do love you, you know that right? You're their entire world,"

I huff, cold air erupting from my mouth, "Then why hasn't my mother bothered to talk to m-m-me. N-Nothing's ever good enough for her; everything I've d-done is it to make my p-p-parents h-happy. I even went to a r-religious private all-girl s-school just so she would be happy."

"I'm sure she only wanted the best for you Bella…"

Shaking my head, I grip my parka closer to my body, "We're n-not even C-C-Catholic… I just w-wanted to make her p-p-proud…" I trail off, fighting back tears that wanted to spill over. I don't think I've wanted to cry so much, since I had moved to Forks.

"Y-Y-Y'know what… It's f-f-fine. So, who do we have to look out for?" I ask, desperately wanting to change the conversation. I don't look at Esme because I don't want to see her pity, instead I find myself looking at the Cullen boys, and craving the one thing I want the most.

Family.

Esme takes my hint and starts talking about Carlisle and the boys, "Carlisle's been bringing them out to play baseball since they were kids. But now that they're older, they only come out once a month or so. He thinks it's a good way to relieve all that built up tension, family bonding he says. But really I think it gives him an excuse so he can hit something as well."

I smile slightly and absently play with a piece of thread on the picnic rug.

Feeling the short hairs on my neck stand up, I lift my head to be met with a pair of green eyes gazing directly at me.

"Oh, the boys are starting," Esme exclaims and gets up to stand behind a marked line dug into the ground.

Breaking contact with Edward, I watch as Liam twirls his bat and stops in front of Esme. "You ever been to a ball game before?" he asks me. Shaking my head, he grins, "Be prepared to be amazed then."

Esme rolls her eyes, "Stop showing off."

40 ft away stood Garrett, tossing the ball from one hand to the other. Finally he stops and throws the ball. It goes straight into Esme mitts.

"That was strike one right?" I ask. Esme nods and throws it back to Garrett. "Garrett is the best pitcher, but Liam is the strongest batter." Nodding I turn my head back to the game.

The second time Garrett pitches the ball, Liam hits it sending it into the air and with a cracking force.

"That has to be out," I say as I watch the ball heading into the forest.

"Just wait," Esme says.

Edward sprints into the forest, looking much like a cheetah as he does so. Liam's made it to the third base by now when Edward reappears with the ball in his hand. "Liam may bat the best but Edward runs the fastest," He throws it into Garrett's waiting gloves, who then pitches it towards Esme. Esme catches it a split second before Liam dives towards the home base.

Liam jumps to his feet, dirt rubbed onto his face, "Safe!" he yells.

"Out Liam." She point at him, hurling the ball back. Liam huffs, his cheeks sticking out as he does so, "You're just sayin' that 'cuz your on their team."

Esme turns to me, raising an eyebrow, "Bella?"

"She's right, sorry." Liam curses and kicks a rock on the ground sending it into the forest.

"Language!" Esme yells after him, "Don't mind him, the boys get very competitive." She says as she turns to me.

On the field Garrett yells at him being for being a sore loser causing everyone except Liam to laugh.

For once in my life, I feel like a part of a family, like one of the Cullen's.

And I'm not sure how I should feel about it.

~ O ~

#Sorry for the long wait guys but here's chapter 3. A big thank you for all the reviews, favorites and story alerts. I really appreciated it. If you could do the same thing last time I would really love it, even if it's just a quick review, it would mean the world to me.

Somebody asked about how long the intervals in between the chapters would be and I thought I'd tell everyone. I really can't say, because I try to write as much as I can in my spare time so I'm not quite sure whether I could you a number but I will definitely finish this story and update as much as I can. I already have my story plan done it's just writing the chapters and I'm sorry if the grammar isn't right or if there's somethings wrong, I don't have a beta.

Thanks everyone who has stuck with me and please leave me some reviews on your thoughts:)


End file.
